Ryuga Banjou VS Yang Xiao Long
Ryuga Banjou VS Yang Xiao Long is a possible what-if Death Battle, featuring Ryuga Banjou, the deurotagonist of "Kamen Rider Build" and Yang Xiao Long, a major character in the web-animation series "RWBY." Description Scorching Muscle and Burning Drive are about to brawl in the ring! Who's gonna burn hotter?! Interlude Wizard: Dragons. The most fearsome and popular mythical creature. Known for their symbolism and overall characteristic. Boomstick: Being tough, capable of wrecking all sorts of shit, and the last thing you want to piss off! Like these two brawlers who are about to slug it out in good old fist-fighting action! Ryuga Banjou, the dragon-themed Kamen Rider from the World of Build... ...and Yang Xiao Long, the thrill seeker of Team RWBY! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE. Analysis ''Ryuga Banjou'' The multiverse. A vast array of universes, each filled with all sorts of life, yet some are not too different from our own. For example, a universe in which Japan had successfully retrieved a mysterious artifact from a ruined civilization on Mars. Which, by the way, turned out to be a prison for an evil spirit who wanted to raise hell on Earth. And he did it by using his own prison to erect a barrier that split Japan in three. Oh, and anyone who got caught up in the light show turned into total douchebags. Just your typical Saturday night... The Pandora's Box was the central cause behind the incident that became known as the Skywall Disaster. In its wake, Japan was separated into three different states: Touto, Seito and Hokuto. There were some individuals who took advantage of this separation, led by the individual known as Blood Stark. Faust delved into human experimentation, creating the Smash Organisms. Thankfully, however, there were two individuals who were capable of standing up to the evil organization. One was Sento Kiryu, Kamen Rider Build... ...and the other was a former kickass boxer by the name of Ryuga Banjou, Kamen Rider Cross-Z! "Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!!" Ten years after the Skywall Disaster, Ryuga was a well-known boxer who was in a loving relationship with a frail woman named Kasumi. Unfortunately, Kasumi was diagnosed with a terminal illness, forcing Ryuga to cheat in order to get money to pay for her treatment. It didn't take long for people to find out, forcing Ryuga out of boxing. Thankfully, Kasumi had found him a job. ...which turned out to be a huge mistake. Ryuga went to an apartment to help a guy, only to find him dead and get arrested. Then he got kidnapped and then experimented on by some evil group called Faust, but managed to escape and meet a narcissist smart guy named Sento. Wanting to help prove Ryuga's innocence, as well as help bring down Faust, the two worked together. Due to the experimentation done to him, Ryuga is capable of destroying Guardians - a mechanical peace keeping force employed by the three states - with brute force alone, and is significantly tougher than the average man. And he has an amazing Hazard growth rate to boot! Hazard what not? Wiz, you been watching Digimon again? No, not that kind of Hazard! In the World of Build, the Skywall emits a bizarre chemical substance known as Nebula Gas. A human's natural resistance to Nebula Gas is referred to as a Hazard Level. For example, those with a low Hazard Level, typically 1 or lower, will die after they are transformed into a Smash Organism. If they have a higher Hazard Level, however, they survive the transformation, but lose a few memories in the process. Ryuga was Hazard Level 2, which prevented him from becoming a Smash and allowed him to escape in the first place. And poor old Ryuga found that out the hard way when his girlfriend got kidnapped and turned into a Smash... and died. That has got to be the worst reunion ever! In a bittersweet moment, however, Sento was able to preserve Kasumi's life in a Fullbottle. A Fullbottle is an item designed to house the purified essence of a Smash, which can be used to augment the user's capabilities. Sento's Rabbit Fullbottle lets him move at incredible speed, and the Gorilla Fullbottle increases his striking power. Kasumis' purified essence became the Dragon Fullbottle, which increases Ryuga's strength through prolonged usage. Of course, Fullbottles have another purpose. Roll the clip, please! *cue scene of Sento's transformation in Episode 1* "Rabbit! Tank! BEST MATCH! Are You Ready?!" ''"Henshin!" ''"Hagoromo no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!!" Waitwaitwait! A rabbit and a tank?! That... That's.... That's gotta be the most badass combination I've ever heard! The Rider System is used in various incarnations, each with their own different styles. In the World of Build, the Rider System utilizes the Fullbottles to enable the wearer to become a Kamen Rider. The Build Driver harnesses the power within the Fullbottles, though its true power comes in the form of the Best Match, a form created by two compatible Fullbottles, such as the aforementioned RabbitTank. That isn't to say you can't use non-compatible Fullbottles. Best Matches typically have an edge over mismatched forms, as well as a balance between powers. In order to use the Build Driver, however, you would need to have a Hazard Level of three... ...which Ryuga got when he kicked the shit out of that snake asshole and performed his first ever transformation! Kamen Rider Cross-Z, unlike Build, Sento's Rider form, was developed to utilize only the Dragon Fulbottle, despite it being compatible with the Lock Fullbottle. Ryuga's capabilities are vastly enhanced, capable of defeating ordinary Smash with ease and destroying Guardians as if they were nothing. It also compliments his boxer method of fighting, as Ryuga prefers to get up close and personal. He does have additional firepower in the form of the Beat Closer, a sword capable of cutting straight through sold steel like its nothing. Of course, Ryuga also got another upgrade later down the line in the form of the Sclash Driver, which needs the user to have Hazard Level 4! Turns out Ryuga grows pretty fast. Downside is, his Cross-Z Charge makes him a raging prick, charging in headfirst and downright brutal. The Sclash Driver, unlike its predecessor, leaves the user exposed to the full effects of the Nebula Gas, making them more violent. Thankfully, Ryuga managed to overcome this side-effect. While he lost his Beat Closer, he did get another weapon: the Twin Breaker. The Sclash Driver was also compatible with Fullbottles, providing even more effective firepower. It was also around this time that all-out war erupted between the three states, with Hokuto attacking Touto. Ryuga wanted to stop the fighting and willingly jumped into the fray, though it wouldn't be until the battle against Seito that he learned a shocking discovery: Yeah... Turns out Ryuga wasn't human. At least, not fully. He's actually HALF-ALIEN! Ryuga: "HAA?!" Ten years prior to the discovery of Pandora's Box, Japan launched an unmanned probe to Mars. When it returned, it carried an unexpected visitor, which latched unto a woman passing by it. That woman was Ryuga's mother, who was unknowingly pregnant with her son. This entity is actually half of the being known as Evolt, the same spirit responsible for causing the Skywall Disaster. Ryuga didn't really care much for it, since he preferred keeping himself human. But Evolt was dead set on making him see things his way, which ended up making him losing the Sclash Driver and go back to using Cross-Z in its base. At least until he got a kickass upgrade! Cross-Z Magma. A superior form, emboldened by lava and raw power. In this form, Ryuga is a overwhelming powerhouse, delivering fiery and devastating blows that destroy Smash with ease. At full power, a single punch can deal out at least 56 tons of force, whereas a kick can deliver 61 tons. And he's too hot to handle! Literally! If he's not careful, his Magma form will end up burning him out! Then again, he's laced with freaking lava, which makes him one dangerous puppy. Especially if he decides to finish his opponent off with a Volcanic Knuckle: a strike so strong it burns you all to hell and sends you flying to kingdom come! Or, if you've really pissed him off enough, you'll be on the receiving end of a Volcanic Finish, which has him merging with other lava-made dragons and sends you straight into an explosion! Cross-Z Magma was only made capable because of Ryuga's high Hazard Level. When it reached Hazard Level 5, Evolt possessed him and used the Evol Driver, a superior version of the Build Driver. When Evolt left his body in favor of Sento, he was initially unable to transform until he used the Dragon Evolbottle, created using his Essence, to assume the Great Cross-Z Dragon form, which is stronger than Cross-Z Charge, but weaker than Magma. Ryuga: "My power is overflowing... My soul is burning... AND MY MAGMA IS SURGING!" ...okay! Somebody's been taking lessons from Mister Burning Finger! Yang Xiao Long Following the aftermath of the Great War, the Four Kingdoms had finally achieved peace and created academies meant to teach future generations. These warriors were known as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Inhabiting this world are humans, Faunus...and their natural predators, the Creatures of Grimm. Of course, every good hunter needs a good weapon. And as it just so happens, nearly every weapon in Remnant's also a gun! It's like Disneyland, but bloodier and better! Some become Huntsmen to fulfill a life long dream. Some do it for recognition. Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY, however, became a Huntress to seek thrills and adventure. Yang: "Yaaaaahoooo~!" Yang's the daughter of kickass Team STRQ members Taiyang Xiao Long and her missing bandit bitch of a mom Raven Branwen, and she's one of the best kickass babes you'll ever meet. Of course, she also became a Huntress to try and find her mom. Not sure why, though. Sure, she's one hot MILF, but... Yeah, the less said about Raven, the better. At any rate, Yang was accepted into Beacon and became a member of Team RWBY, led by her younger step-sister, Ruby Rose. Alongside fellow teammates Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, they went on several missions and saved several lives. At least until Cinder Fall attacked Beacon Academy during a festival. Then everything went to hell. And she lost an arm to Blake's crazy ex-boyfriend. Man... Talk about needing a helping hand! The loss of a limb didn't keep Yang down for long, though. General Ironwood of Atlas gave Taiyang a special prototype prosthetic limb to replace her lost arm. The arm compliments Yang's combat prowess, as she fights in a similar manner to that of a boxer, preferring to get up close and personal. Her weapons are a pair of shotgun gauntles called Ember Celica, which can fire concussive rounds up to a hundred feet in the air, as well as boost her momentum. Like all Huntsmen, Yang also has Aura, which is more or less an energy projected by one's soul, which can heal wounds and protect the user, though that isn't to say they won't feel pain. Then there's her Semblance, which increases her strength whenever she gets her ass handed to her! Like when she got hit by that giant robot and proceeded to smash it to pieces in a single hit! Not to mention she can take a hell of a beating too, getting smashed through concrete pillars. Yang's driving force is her bond with her sister, her desire to find Raven, and her love of adventure. Sadly, she's quite hot-headed and easily angered. A good way to piss her off is by damaging her hair. What is it with women and their hair, anyway? Her prosthetic limb isn't just for show, either. It's been equipped with a built-in shotgun feature, making it more or less like her gauntlet, and it can even be detached. Yang's gained great experience, such as fighting against Grimm in general as well as facing off against human opponents. Just be sure you don't piss her off. After all, hell hath no fury like a bombshell blonde that's pissed off. Yang: "Nailed it~!" Intermission Alright! The combatants are set. It's time to end this debate, once and for all! It's time for a DEATH BAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE *the Death Battle starts off by showing the Emerald Forest, seemingly peaceful...only for it to become rowdy when the sound of Yang grunting and firing off shots begins. The scene then shifts to her fighting a group of Grimm, mercilessly beating them down. She uppercuts an Ursa into the air before she whirls around and delivers a haymaker to a Beowolf, throwing it aside. Her attention then shifts to an Alpha Beowolf, who is none too pleased to see her killing its pack* Yang: What? You want some too, pal?! *the Alpha roars and looks ready to brawl...only for Ryuga to suddenly appear, plowing his fist straight into its back. Without relenting, he delivers a series of punches, each enhanced by the Dragon Fullbottle before he ends it with a straight, sending it into a tree and causing it to dissipate into smoke.* Ryuga: Seriously, the hell is it with these freaking things?! Yang: ...uh, who are you? Ryuga: What? (sees Yang) Oh, freaking finally! Somebody I can talk to! Hey, you seen a guy that's half-red and half-blue? Yang: (tilts head and is about to answer until she looks down...and immediately starts to laugh) Hahahahahahaha! Ryuga: Hey! The hell's so funny?! Yang: Y-your fly is down! *Ryuga looks down. Sure enough, the zipper on his pants is indeed down. His face pales in realization, but he quickly becomes angry when Yang continues to laugh uncontrollably. Tick marks begin to appear over his head before he lets out an angry roar and charges at her, throwing a punch. Yang blocks it easily, and the two glare back at each other* Ryuga: You're asking for it, blondie! Yang: Heh~ Bring it! *the two back away...and the fight begins!* ''FIGHT! (Play: King of Anything - by Brandon Yates) ''*Yang cocks Ember Celica and begins throwing concussive blasts at Ryuga, who shakes the Dragon Fullbottle and punches them away, throwing punch after punch before he charges at Yang, jumping into the air for a kick. She blocks and grabs his ankle, throwing him to the ground and goes in for a diving attack. Ryuga rolls out of the way and defends himself when Yang comes at him again, blocking her hits before he dodges a right hook and counters with an uppercut, proceeding to deliver a one-two punch before kicking her away.* Ryuga: Get her! *Cross-Z Dragon appears and distracts Yang by huffing and blowing blue flames at her. She evades it and tries to shoot it down, but Ryuga closes the gap between them and delivers a powerful punch that sends her flying to the ground. Shaking her head, Yang gets up to her feet and shakes her head, looking at Ryuga before she grins as she slams her fists together, her golden hair glowing brightly* Yang: This is where the fun stuff starts! Ryuga: The hell?! *wasting no time, Yang charges back at Ryuga, shooting off a few shoots to distract him before she jumps up and punches him. This time, Ryuga staggers, leaving him open for a particularly brutal rush of hits, each empowered by a shotgun blast from Ember Celica. Yang finishes it off with a drop kick that sends Ryuga skidding across the forest floor. When he gets back up, Cross-Z Dragon flies into his hand as he pulls out the Build Driver* Ryuga: Okay, enough of this crap! (shakes the Dragon Fullbottle before he inserts it into Cross-Z Dragon before strapping on the Driver and inserting the adapter) The kiddy gloves are coming off! Build Driver: Wake Up! Cross-Z Dragon! (Ryuga cranks the lever, creating the Snap Ride around him) Are You Ready? Ryuga: Henshin! *the Snap Ride closes in on him, creating the Kamen Rider Cross-Z armor in its full splendor* Build Driver: Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!! *Yang is stunned for a moment, but then rushes in to attack Ryuga. Ryuga counters with a punch of his own, which matches Yang's, creating a shockwave that shook the Emerald Forest* Yang: What?! Ryuga: With this power... There's no way I'll lose! *Ryuga proceeds to deliver punch after punch at Yang, who tries to counter at every possible opportunity. The area around them starts to become covered in flames from their respective strikes, as each creates blue and yellow flames that lash out around them. Ryuga dodges a corkscrew punch and delivers a one-two, followed by a straight and roundhouse kick, which Yang dodges and counters with a headbutt. Stunned, Yang grabs his head and knees him in the face, proceeding to deliver a few shots with Ember Celica to his torso before cocking her fist back and striking his head. Ryuga is thrown straight into a tree, left momentarily dazed. Yang rushes in to strike him, but he rolls out of the last second, leaving her fist stuck in the tree's trunk* Ryuga: Ora! *Taking advantage of the opportunity, Ryuga calls on his Beat Closer, proceeding to insert the Lock Fullbottle and pump it* Beat Closer: Hit Parade! MILLION SLASH! *Ryuga swings the Beat Closer, cutting through the tree and hitting Yang. The cut leaves behind a trail of blue flames, which slams into her and throws her across the clearing, leaving behind a trail in her wake. As Yang rises from the ground, stumbling, she groans* Yang: Oh... What hit me...? (stops when she sees strands of yellow fall in front of her face. Her eyes widen when she realizes its her hair. Her shoulders begin to shake as she lowers her head) Y-you...! Ryuga: What? Yang: (raises head to reveal her red eyes) YOU MONSTER! *before Ryuga can react, Yang throws several shots his way while she charges at him. With the Beat Closer, Ryuga cuts them down one by one, but Yang closes in on him immediately and begins to deliver a savage beatdown, each hit harder than the last. Ryuga manages to counter a few times, but Yang's assault is relentless. Eventually, she knocks the Beat Closer out of his hand and begins to deliver a series of rapid-punches that send flames over his body, continuously burning the Emerald Forest until its set ablaze before she delivers the final blow, which sends Ryuga flying deeper into the Emerald Forest. Cocking her gauntles and refilling her ammunitions, Yang huffs and turns around* Yang: Asshole! Build Driver: Are You Ready?! (Play: Burning My Soul - by Hiroyuki Takami & AXL 21) Yang: Wait, what?! *unexpectedly, dragons made of pure lava launch out into the clearing, charging right at her. Yang quickly jumps back to evade them. She then watches the dragons cool and turn to stone before they shatter as Ryuga steps into view, this time in Magma form* Build Driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha! Ryuga: No one...CAN STOP ME NOW! *with a roar, Ryuga charges at Yang, this time on even ground now. She tries to counter as she did the first time when he donned Cross-Z the first time, but his strike actually causes her to stagger back, clutching her hand as steam rises off of it* Yang: HOT! TOO HOT! *Ryuga interrupts her by delivering a punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her sails before he delivers a few more strikes that she cannot defend against. She's then thrown back when he grabs her and tosses her aside, allowing him to remove the Magma Knuckle. He temporarily removes the Cross-Z Magma Fullbottle before shaking it and slamming it back into the knuckle* Magma Knuckle: BOTTLE BURN! (pounds the knuckle into his hand) VOLCANIC KNUCKLE! ACHA! *Yang recovers too late, as Ryuga dashes right in front of her, visor meeting her wide red-eyes before he slams the Magma Knuckle into her, delivering the finishing blow that sends a lava dragon upward, consuming her and swallowing her whole in its jaws before it slams into the Emerald Forest, exploding and setting the whole place on fire. Ryuga stands amidst the blaze as he slams the Knuckle in his hand and cracks his neck* Ryuga: See you in hell! ''KO! Conclusion '...damn. Now that was hot! No pun intended!' Yang's Semblance may have helped her get an edge against Ryuga, but in terms of fighting capability and strength, he had the upper hand. Her durability, plus her Semblance, more than made up for that on that front, but even she had a limit. Not only that, but Yang's never quite faced the opponents Ryuga has. '''Yeah, I doubt Grimm come anywhere close to fighting guys like Crocodile boy or a freaking alien that destroys planets for a living! Especially ones that make black holes!' Ryuga was able to match Yang fairly easily, even without using the Rider System. On at least one occasion, he's fought not only a platoon of Guardians by himself, but he even managed to defeat a Smash WITHOUT any weapons, using only his brute strength and the Dragon Fullbottle. Yang's Semblance allowed her to overpower Ryuga and Cross-Z fairly quickly, but not even Yang has the durability or strength to match Cross-Z Magma. Ryuga's strongest punch in Cross-Z Magma is capable of delivering a force of 56 tons. Yang, however survived taking two hits from a giant mech, with one of those hits hitting her so hard she smashed through a concrete pillar holding up a highway: an attack that exerted at least 1,400 tons! Far more than what Ryuga was capable of exerting. But that's just raw strength without any enhancements! Ryuga was able to defend and even overpower an attack that had the power of a Black Hole! You know, those things that suck in even light, the fastest thing on the planet?! Admittedly, Ryuga did have help on that front, but it was an impressive feat nonetheless. That being said, Yang's Aura couldn't last forever, as it does have a history of being demolished in a single blow, as was the case when Adam Taurus sliced off her arm with his Moonslice. That, and I doubt even she could withstand being eaten alive by a dragon made out of molten lava. In the end, Ryuga was just too hot to handle and was practically on fire! The winner...is Ryuga Banjou, Kamen Rider Cross-Z! Poll Who do you think will win? Ryuga Bajou Yang Xiao Long Who are you rooting for? Ryuga Banjou Yang Xiao Long Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Kamen Rider' themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music